Glycidyl nitrate (GLYN) is an energetic precursor that is used to produce poly(glycidyl nitrate) (PGN), an energetic polymer. The PGN is used as a polymer in a binder system for explosives or propellants. Producing GLYN is a hazardous process that includes two exothermic chemical reactions and generates trinitroglycerol (NG) as a byproduct. Glycerol is nitrated to form a dinitroglycerol (DNG) compound, which is cyclized to form the GLYN. During the nitration reaction, process conditions are closely controlled to prevent runaway reactions. Extensive cooling is also utilized to control the reaction. The thermally unstable oxirane ring of GLYN also contributes to the hazards of the process.
Conventionally, GLYN has been produced by batch or continuous batch processes. The batch processes have a low capital cost and a reasonable ability to scale up. However, the hazards associated with the batch processes are high due to the large volumes and amounts of reagents, intermediates, and reaction products used in large scale production. The conventional processes also use large volumes of solvent, such as dichloromethane (DCM), that subsequently need to be disposed of The continuous batch processes have a high capital cost and a reasonable ability to scale up, along with a high likelihood of hazards due to the large volumes and amounts of reagents, intermediates, and reaction products used for large scale production. Mitigating the hazards in the batch and continuous batch processes has made conventional processes of producing GLYN prohibitively expensive. The large scale production of GLYN is, therefore, not only dangerous but also expensive.